Talk:Malfoy family
Would it be possible to move the family tree down a bit so it has a little more space? --Parodist 01:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) House of Malfoy? Maybe we should rename this to House of Malfoy? What do you think? -- 21:04, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :It is never referred to as a "House" (quite on the contrary, it is repeatedly called the "Malfoy family"), so renaming the article would be inappropriate. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:39, November 15, 2012 (UTC) All Malfoys = Slytherin? I'm surprised this hasn't been discussed yet. From , Draco Malfoy says "...I know I’ll be in Slytherin, all our family have been..." From that, can we say that ALL Malfoys back to Armand Malfoy in 1066 have been in Slytherin? I have concerns that we do not even know if ALL Malfoys attended Hogwarts (Draco says he almost went to Durmstrang) and if Draco's knowledge should be assumed to cover every member of his family ever. Thoughts? --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:38, January 9, 2017 (UTC) : I don't think it is really clear enough. He could be referring to every family member alive at the time - his parents, his maternal family, even his grandparents and even their parents but to say every member of the family for the past one thousand years have been placed in the same house is far-fetched to me. Kates39 (talk) 18:42, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Well, Armand wouldn't. He came over from France, presumably an adult. So, he'd've been at Beauxbatons. Draco, however, would know that the rest of his family -- whether it be in 1100 or 2456 -- was in Slytherin. He'd be proud of that, it'd be drummed into him from birth: "Go to Slytherin, all of the family have been there since we began attending" and he's certainly able to brag about it, as the quote above shows. Thus, it's highly likely that all of Draco's family (barring Armand, who is French and presumably Beauxbatons taught) have been in Slytherin. Note that yes, Draco did nearly go to Durmstrang, but that was because Lucius had a problem with Dumbledore... who was, by the reasoning of this wiki, headmaster for a maximum of all of Lucius's Hogwarts years or a minimum of one, so the Durmstrang quote can't be used as evidence. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 18:57, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :From we know that "the wizarding populations of most countries choose the option of home schooling" and that "smaller and less well-regulated institutions have come and gone, are difficult to keep track of." Given all this, I don't think it's safe to assume that every Malfoy (after Armand) for 1000 years has attended Hogwarts. I would be willing to accept that every Malfoy that did attend Hogwarts was sorted in Slytherin, but unless it is established they attended Hogwarts, switching them all over to Slytherin is based on an unsupportable assumption IMO. :The point of Durmstrang is the British wizarding youth can attend other wizarding schools, so other Malfoys may have done so, for reasons other than Dumbledore. We can't say if they did or did not, just that it is a given possibility. : We also can't assume Armand Malfoy attended Beauxbatons, given both the info on options above, as well as we don't know even if the school was established then. --Ironyak1 (talk) 04:23, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I think we're best to proceed the same way we did with Slughorn's line about the whole Black family having been in Slytherin. It would be odd not to interpret Draco's line as to mean that his entire immediate family was in Slytherin (i.e., those of his family he actually knew; mother and father, grandparents, and that's pretty much it), but I don't think that line alone is proof positive that every single Malfoy ancestor was in Slytherin (indeed, Armand Malfoy is proof of the contrary, since he couldn't have been educated at Hogwarts to begin with). ::It would make for very contrived oratory indeed to say something like "I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been, except for two great-great-uncles who were Sorted into Ravenclaw in the 18th century and that one guy who went to Beauxbatons in 1652.". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:03, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :::I had made the Slughorn comparison as well - seems to make the most sense to both validate Draco's statement, but with reasonable limits on his knowledge. This would seem to cover Lucius (PM confirmed Slytherin), Narcissa (PM confirmed Slytherin) and Abraxas Malfoy (unconfirmed house)? --Ironyak1 (talk) 05:27, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::: Well, if we take the film into consideration, Harry says "the whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries", implying every Malfoy between (minimum) 1792 and 1992 has been a Slytherin - probably a little longer if Harry isn't being precise with "a century".